Father and Son Picnic
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Sequel to: The Key To Robin's Identity. What happens when there's a father and son picnic coming up? What happens to robin? Will there be some revenge coming up? I kinda spoiled it already, sorry. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR MINECRAFT. T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Father and Son Picnic

Some Thinking

**Richard POV**

I was sitting by the window, watching the sunrise on a Sunday. I had lots of time to think, since I couldn't sleep last night. _The Father and Son Picnic is coming up in 2 weeks. I can't go with Bruce since I'm just his ward. I could go with my father, only if he was…still alive._ A tear strolled down my face, shining in the sunrise light. _My father, John Grayson._ At this point, I could no longer hold them back, tears, covering my facing, tears like a waterfall, rushing down my face(He's not crying that much, it's just a, you know, simile. Not much though.). _I think about them everyday. At times, I want them back, but at other times, I love my life here. I'm still a son without parents, by that, it's like Earth just lost it's Sun and Moon, nothing to comfort it, keep it safe, keep it alive. But I got Bruce and Alfred, I guess they're like my parents. Without the lovey dovey stuff anyway._ I heard the door creak very softly.

"Dick?" It was Bruce. "Have you been awake the whole night?" I nodded without turning my head. "It isn't good for you, you know what happened last time." "I know." I said glum. "Dick, tell me what's wrong." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's just that," I sighed. "the Father and Son Picnic is coming up. It's reminding me of my own father. It's also that I wanted to go, but we can't. Since I'm still your ward, and not officially your son."

**Bruce POV**

I sighed. I just didn't know what to say. _He must be very hurt inside, with the Father and Son Picnic coming up. What should I do? Should I? No. But then again._ "Dick, you should go get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." I heard him sigh, then he stood up. I hugged him, "Good night Dick." kissed him on the cheek, and left.

**Richard POV**

_Did he just? Ew. Disgusting Bruce!_ I did what he said and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Mayor Linseed's

Mayor Linseed's

**Richard POV**

I went to sleep as Bruce old me to do, but this time. I couldn't remember my dream. I heard a knock on the door. "Dick! It's time to go! Get changed." The voice at the door said. "What? Time to go where?" yelled back. "Mayor Linseed's Office." "What? It's only," I looked at the clock, which said 1:00. "1:00." Then I changed into my clothes, and headed to the car.

We arrived outside of Mayor Linseed's Office. "Why are we here?" I asked Bruce. "I just need to ask him something. Go sit down, I'll take care of everything." Then he entered Mayor Linseed's Office. _Why does he need to be here? He doesn't have a complaint, even if he did. It'll probably be about a villain or something, then he'll go Police HQ. But Batman and Robin would take care of that. This is only for official things._

After a long time of boredom, he finally came out. "Let's go Dick." We started walking to the car. "When we get home, get ready to go to Mount. Justice." He whispered to me.


	3. Weird Moment

Weird Moment

**Wally POV**

"I _sooo_ am awesome!" I told Artemis, during our usual fight. "Tch, yeah right." Artemis replied, as the computer announced Batman and Robin were here. "Says the girl who forced Red Arrow out." "I did not! I wasn't even here when he was here. I don't even know him!" "Sure. You green blob." I said sarcastically. "You better _watch_ your mouth. Or I'll.." Unfortunately, we did not notice them sit on the couch next to each other. "Or you'll what? Squash me like a bug? Tch. What a threat." "That's it! I'll…" "Enough!" Batman yelled out. "When did you get here? And also, who're you?" I asked. "He's Batman, idiot." Dick told me. "Dick." Batman said seriously, as he gave him the bat-glare.

**Richard POV**

When I saw his glare, I knew he meant business. I sighed. "Sorry." I muttered. "Good boy." He said to me. "You 2 shouldn't be fighting." He then told Wally and Artemis. But he still stayed with me. "I forgot Bruce Wayne was Batman." Wally spoke softly. "So this is what you got?" Bruce asked me. "Yes." "It doesn't even seem that fun it's just a bunch of blocks." "What? It's not _just_ a bunch of blocks, it's _Minecraft._" "What's so special about Minecraft?" I gasped. "What's so special about Minecraft? Have you even heard of Minecraft?" "No." "Minecraft is an awesome, and fun game." "How?" "Well, um. It's hard to explain. But it's way more fun than it seems." "Okay if you say so." Then, I was hit by a plastic cutting board. And it hurt badly! I couldn't hold it in, and I screamed in pain.

**Artemis POV**

"Urgh! WALLY!" Wally is really ticking me off right now, so I grabbed the nearest thing near me, besides anything dangerous, and threw it at him. But I missed, shoot. Then I realized it was flying right at Rob, I mean Dick! _Shit! _"Di…" I tried yelling at him, to warn him, but I was too late. He screamed in pain. A plastic cutting board doesn't even seem that hard! Well, to me anyway. He's just a 14(I made his birthday on the 1st day of spring, since I don't know when it is) year old boy.

**Richard POV**

_That hurt badly, even though it was just a plastic cutting board, with no knife, thank god! But still. OW!_ "Dick! Are you alright?" Bruce yelled out loud to me. I wasn't, and I cried in pain. I wanted comfort, which Bruce offered to me, I set the laptop on the table and took it. He hugged me close, and rubbed where it hurt(I never actually understood that), my arm.

**Artemis POV**

Instead of running over there to see if he was okay, I was just standing there, in shock. "Dick!" They all yelled. "Artemis, what's wrong?" Megan asked me. "Don't ask _her _what's wrong! We should be going over there to see if he's alright!" Wally yelled, and pointed to me then him. "Batman, uh Bruce Wayne. H-he…" "He what?" Megan asked. "He didn't yell at us." When they all realized that, they too stood in shock.

**Bruce POV**

_Fuck!_ I still held him close, making sure he was okay.

**Richard POV**

I calmed down after awhile, since Bruce was comforting me. _He may not be my father, but he was close. Very close._

**I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I NEVER FELT COMFORTABLE TYPING THE BAD WORDS. I HAD TO TYPE IT SLOWLY, AND SEPERATLEY. THEN I HAD TO DELET THE OTHER LETTERS. FOR ME TO EVEN PUT IT.**


	4. DaddyBat is Mad

Daddy-Bat Is Mad

**Richard POV**

"Uh, Bruce. I'm okay now." I said to him, after awhile. "Okay, I need to talk to your teammates right now." He said, with an evil smirk on his face. He then walked over to them, then they all walked outside. _I'd hate to be them right now._ I smiled._ Good thing I'm not!_ I then picked up my laptop, and continued. _I'm so glad I have Bruce by my side._

After awhile they came back, but they had the look of horror and guilt on their face. This time Bruce didn't come back. "Hey guys! Where's Bruce?" I asked them, like nothing ever happened. "You don't want to know." Wally replied, softly.

_Whoa, that horrible? He must have been really pissed. But what do you expect? I am his so, er ward. That he treats like his own. But that's what I am, just his ward, not his son._ I sighed.


	5. Suspicious

Suspicious

**Richard POV**

_There's nothing to do. _I sighed. _I'll just go take a walk on the beach._ I saved Minecraft, turned my laptop off, put it in my case and stood up. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the beach." I said out loud, as I walked outside.

At the beach, I was standing in the water, thinking about precious moments me and Bruce had together.

After awhile, I heard the crunching of sand. At first I thought it was Wally. "Wally, is that you?" I asked turning around. But it wasn't him, I gasped at the dark, shadowy figure. "Who are you?" I yelled out. The dark figure quickly disappeared and came up behind me, holding my mouth closed to prevent noises. "Hello." The figure said, in a deep scratchy voice.

**Next chapter's gonna make you mad. Probably anyway.**


	6. Robin?

Robin?

**EXEPTION TIME! Also the next few chapters. Heh heh heh.**

**Bruce POV**

It was getting dark, and it was a Saturday. Alfred will probably kill us if we're late for dinner. So I decided that we should leave right now. I walked into the living room, expecting to see Dick, but he wasn't there. "Where's Dick?" I asked them. "He said he'll be at the beach." Wally answered me. "Okay, thanks." I said to him. On my way out, I could hear walling saying "What? _THE _Batman said thanks?" to his teammates, but I decided to ignore his comment, the first thing I need to do, is get Dick. "Dick?" I screamed out loud, when I arrived on the beach. There was no answer. "Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. "DICK!" I yelled out louder. _Where are you? Why aren't you answering me?_ "DICK! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. STILL no answer, now I was getting worried.

I barged right into the living room of Mount. Justice. "_He's not there_." I yelled to them, as I saw the other mentors with them. "We know." Superman said, beside a paused video.


	7. The Video

The Video

**Bruce POV**

"Bruce, you better watch this." Superman said to me, in a monotone voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Video_

"Hello Brucey, ol' boy!" A person said to me in the shadows, in a cheerful voice. "Your probably wondering, Who am I, Where is Dick, What do I want and most importantly, How did I find out where you are? I'll tell you those answers, except the second one. That's for you to find out. Firstly, you should recognize me." The person then stepped out off the shadows, revealing Zucco. "Surprised to see me? Of course, you should be. It's me! Zucco! I found out where you were, by the facts. The circus orphan was in The Flying Graysons! After a short while, when you adopted him, there was Robin, the boy wonder! Fact number 1. Batman gets a sidekick, shortly after Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson. Fact number 2. Robin has the same moves as him. Fact number 3. And that's all the facts I needed to know." Then he laughed. "Since I couldn't get him before, and we all know I tried again, ever heard of the saying, If you can't beat him, Join him! So that's exactly what I, I mean, _he_ did. Since I couldn't kill him. I decided that this boy should join me in the life of crime, and that it was time for me to have the perfect son. Not _you._" Then he grinned evilly. "I'd never be your son, Zucco! NEVER!" A voice in the background yelled out. "Quiet you! Can't you see your new evil daddy is trying to make a video?" Zucco said to the voice, turning around. Then he turned back. "Didn't you ever teach him manners? But it's okay, I'll teach him, and be the better dad you'll never be. If you want him back, I'll tell you how." Then he smiled. "_Go use your detective skills." _Then the video ended, on a close-up on his face that showed an evil grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End_

"_Zucco_." I said through my teeth, as I gritted my teeth.

**Zucco POV! Yes, surprisingly, he does get one.**

At an unknown location(He knows where, but I just won't put it.), him and his mob are gathered, making plans. "So Zucco, what are we gonna do with him? IF he finds us anyway. Are we actually going to give him the boy?" One of my the mob members asked me. "TCH. No, not ever. This is just a part of my whole elaborate scheme." I smirked, at my words. "My plan will unravel itself along the way. You'll find out soon enough."


	8. Searching For Clues

Searching for Clues

**Bruce POV**

_I don't know what time it is right now, but I know it's night time. Right now, I'm still on the beach looking for clues. But I don't know why Zucco would choose him, the kid that sent him to jail. _My son_. If only I could find footprints, anything left behind, or maybe even…_ I gasped. _WHAT'S THAT?_ I quickly ran over to, what seemed like a bag of some sort. I quickly opened it. The only thing I found was a piece of paper, a pencil, and a piece of cloth. But this cloth felt funny, it's bumpy, and rough. No ordinary cloth is like this, but I can't put my finger on it. And this piece of paper is ripped in half. The only thing that is visible, looks like a red ball. Maybe, but it is shiny, and a flat surface, the color of light blue. The surface seems to be holding the ball. On the back of the paper, there seems to be a question. The words say: You've found the first clue, good job. Now, this riddle leads you to the second one. What happens when fire doesn't meet water, but instead lightning?

I walked over to Superman in Mount. Justice, and showed him the clues I found. "So, what do you think of this?" I asked him. "Hmmm. I'm not very sure. I'll get Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Black Canary, GA, Aquaman and Flash over here." Then he left to go find them.

It took them awhile to meet up here. When they got here, I showed the slip of paper to them. "What do you think of this?" I asked them. "It makes no sense!" Flash exclaimed. "Give it some more thought, Barry." Black Canary told him. I heard him sigh.

After a very long time, "It STILL doesn't make any sense!" Flash exclaimed, more furious than last time. "I agree." Black Canary said. "Confusing." Martian Manhunter said. "I'm afraid that I do not know the answer." Aquaman spoke. "I don't know." GA said. "Have you ever thought about thinking about it in a different way?" Red Tornado suggested.

"So the fire and lighting could be thought of?" Flash said. "You know in the main element cycle? Fire beats lighting. So it could also mean good beats bad. And who is good?" Superman suggested? "Us?" Flash asked. "No, the police. Right?" I said. "Correct, and where are the police?" Superman asked. "Police HQ!" We all yelled. "But how do we know where?" GA asked. "We'll split up. Right?" Black Canary said. "Right. So let's go!" Superman replied.


	9. Searching Police HQ

Searching Police HQ

**Br, uh Batman POV**

_~~~~~~Communicator_

"Remember, if you find the clue, tell everyone else to meet you at your location." I said.

"Right." They all said.

"Everyone in there positions?" Superman asked. "I'm in mine, the lobby."

"Yup, I'm at the offices." Aquaman said.

"First half of second floor, yup." GA said.

"I'm at my part, the second part of the second floor." Black Canary said.

"I'm at the staircases." Flash said.

"I'm on the rooftop." I said. "Red Tornado, the mountain is secure, right?"

"Yes." Red Tornado replied.

"Good." I said to him.

"Okay everyone, GO!" Superman said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~END_

**Superman POV**

_Hmm. If I was Zucco, where would I put it? In an obvious place? Or in a less obvious place? Where would it be? I should ask the person at the desk._ "Excuse me, miss?" I asked. "How may I help?" She asked. "Have you seen anyone place something here, like a piece of paper or maybe a bag?" "Why?" "It's a clue. Were on JL mission." "No, I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone place something here." "Okay, but is it okay if I looked?" "So ahead." "Thanks." Then I started looking.

**Aquaman POV**

_Which office should I check first? This office? There's only 4, so I guess so._ I knocked on the door of, MR. GRADMAN. "Come in." I walked inside. "Uh, Mr. Gradman? Have you seen anyone place a piece of paper or something in your office?" I asked him. "No I have not, sorry. Why?" "It's for a JL mission. Did you see anyone come in?" "Besides you and me, no." "Okay, sorry for interrupting." "It's alright." He said, as I walked out the door. _Okay, just 3 more offices._

**GA POV**

_Looks like this part of the floor is the cafeteria._ I sighed._ Looks my part won't be as easy._ I entered the café. And saw that there wasn't much people. _Or not._ So I then started looking on the benches and table for a piece of paper, or anything to hold it. Then I'd start asking people.

**Black Canary POV**

_Looks like my part is a small lounge area. For relaxing and just my luck, there's no one here._ I smirked. And walked over to the first couch, looked underneath the couch, under and behind the cushions, to look for a piece of paper or a bag of some sort.

**Flash POV**

_The staircase should be easy to spot paper or something._ So I started walking down the stairs slowly, glancing everywhere for it. _But it will take long. It's going to be boring! But it's for Bats._

**Batman POV**

_The roof easy enough, right?_ When I stepped up onto the roof, the first thing I saw was a bag, leaning against the side of the building. _It is! Dick! I'm coming for you!_

_~~~~~~Communicator_

"Everyone! I found the bag." I said, opening up the bag to find another piece of paper with writing and another part of the picture. "Come here to the roof."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~END_

After awhile, they all arrived. "So. What does the paper say?" Flash exclaimed. "It says," I paused for moment to read it. "It says, 'So you found this clue at the top of Police HQ, good job Bruce. Just 1 more clue to the whole picture. Then you'd have to figure out where we are at. Here's the next question. When does the cat strike? Add that, plus, What do cavemen use?' Good luck on the next one." I heard someone yawn, then I looked up. "Gee Batman, it's getting late. Even superheroes need sleep. Zucco wouldn't harm him." Flash said, tired. "But he's my _son_ Flash." I said to him, seriously. "I'm sorry, but I want to sleep. No matter how important he is." "Yeah Batman, it's getting very, _very_ late. We all need sleep." Aqauman said to me. "I suppose so. Either way, Alfred might kill me for staying out so late." I said to them.


	10. Monday Morning

Monday Morning

**Bruce POV**

I sighed. It was Monday morning, and Dick had school. _What should I do? Should I report him missing? Tell the school he won't be there? I should probably report him missing. After what happened last night, Alfred probably won't get off my back until he's home safely. He was pretty upset that Dick didn't come home, and that I told him he was kid-napped._ I sighed again. I stood up and walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed 911(I don't know how it is, so I'll make it like a real phone call).

"Hello?" The lady on the phone said. "Hello, this is Bruce Wayne." "Bruce Wayne? What's the problem?" She asked, in a shaky voice. "My son, Richard John Grayson, he was kidnapped." Then I heard a gasp. "When? Where?" "Yesterday at Happy Harbor." "Why didn't you call sooner?" "I didn't want to much attention, I just wanted to focus on him. So I turned to Batman, since he doesn't make it public, there's no paparazzi." "We'll get right on it so stay by this phone. We'll contact you once we've found him."

**Katherine POV**

We're in Math Class right now, and Ms. Winnie is taking attendance, and so far, no sign of Richard. "Richard Grayson?… Richard Grayson?…Absent. Katherine Greely?" Ms. Winnie announced. "Here." "Hey Katherine." Thunder whispered to me. "Have you heard of Dick anytime lately?" "No, I haven't." I whispered back, worried. "So that's everyone? Only 1 person is absent today." _-ring-ring-_ Ms. Winnie walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I could barely hear from hear, but I still could hear though. "Really? What is it?"… "No, that can't be!"… "Do I tell the students?"… "Okay. Bye."

"Okay everyone! Get out your math books, and turn to page 169(Made up the number)." "Ms. Winnie is hiding something Thunder." I whispered to him subtle, as I turned to page 169.

**Bruce POV**

By this time, the paparazzi are at the door, wanting answers. So they can get the scoop of a lifetime, about my son. I just want them to go away, all I wanted to do was focus on Dick's kidnapping. I sighed. Then, the phone rang. I answered it. "Bruce! I can't get through the door, there's too much people here." It was Barry. "Go through the back entrance Barry." "You mean?" "Yes." "Okay." I hung up. "Alfred!" I yelled out to him. "Yes, m-master Bruce?" He answered, sniffing, and wiping his eyes. "Should I just bring them in?" "Who?" "The paparazzi." "It's up to you." "Bring them in." "As you wish." He said walking to the door, trying to hold in the tears.

As soon as the paparazzi came in, I was bombarded with questions. Questions like: How do you feel about his kidnapping? Why didn't you report it sooner? "Please, one at a time." I told them. "You up in the front, in the blue shirt." "Why didn't you report that he was missing, sooner?" The person in the blue shirt asked. "All I wanted was to focus on his kidnapping and not have any distractions. You, in the red shirt." "What are doing to find him?" The one in the red shirt asked. "Since Batman is a friend of mine, I asked him. Yellow shirt." "How'd you feel about him being kidnapped?" "…" At his comment, I just want to cry about losing him. But with them here, I had to try and hold it in. "No comment." I said in a shaky voice, looking down with a tear going down my face. "Now thank you for coming, Mr. Wayne is very busy right now." I heard Alfred say, as the paparazzis' voices started fading.

"Bruce!" I heard, followed by footsteps, I looked up to see who it was, Barry Allen. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Yes." "You sure? Your crying, are you sure?" _I'm, crying? What?_ "I just want my son back." "Okay, then how about looking at that clue?" He suggested. "In the Batcave." He whispered.


	11. Connecting the Parts

Connect the Parts

**Your all probably wondering where he is, and why Richard isn't getting any POV's. I'll answer that. If he gets any POV's, it'll ruin the storyline and tension. Well, your all going to find out along with Bruce and them! How's that for twist?**

**Bruce POV**

I held up the 2 pieces of paper, and read the latest one. "So you found this clue at the top of Police HQ, good job Bruce. Just 1 more clue to the whole picture. Then you'd have to figure out where we are at. Here's the next question. When does the cat strike? Add that, plus, What do cavemen use?' Good luck on the next one. So when does the cat strike?" "When it's hungry?" Barry suggested. I glared at him, showing that answer was lame. "Okay, never mind." He said. "It might not be a _cat_, but it must be something that is related to cat. What can you name that is a cat?" "A cat breed, a cat clock, cat litter, catfish, cat burglar…" Barry started saying. "That's it! When does a cat_ burglar_ strike?" "At night!" We both said at the same time. "But what do cavemen use? Tools?" Barry asked. I smirked. "What kinds of tools?" I asked, in a teasing way. "I don't know." I sighed. "Clubs!" "Oh, so it's a night club? What kind of club?" "I know it's in Happy Harbor. Let's see what kinds of night clubs there are." I said, walking over to the Batcomputer.

I started typing, and soon my answer would come up. "So how does this work?" Flash asked me. "Just type or insert something you want it to look up." The card came out, this time, there was only one card, with one place. "Street address is(I'm making this up so don't look it up. If it real, don't go there expecting a night club or something),96-1234 Moonlight avenue." "Okay! Let's go then!" He said. "Wait." "Uh?" "Nevermind, let's just go." "Okay?"


	12. Is it Here?

Is it Here?

**Bruce POV**

"Batman don't you think it's a bit odd for The Batman and Flash entering a nightclub?" Flash asked. "It's for Robin." "If I was a random citizen passing by, and heard us say what we said, I would've that that was weird." "Just focus." I said, entering.

When we both entered, all eyes were on us, followed by murmurs of confusion. But I just kept walking towards bartender (is that what it's called?). "Have you seen a piece of paper with a picture and writing on it? Or a bag like this?" I asked, lifting the bags up. "Actually, here. Some guy in a long black coat a hat gave this to me." "Thanks." Flash told him. "That was easy." He told me as we walked out. I looked inside the bag, it had a piece of paper inside, with a piece of metal in it. The piece of paper was definitely what we're looking for.

We arrived back at the Batcave. I took all 3 pieces of paper and set it on the table, but I looked at the latest one. "The clue says, 'So you found it in the night club of Happy Harbor. Put the pieces together and find out where the picture leads. You'll find us there.'" I read. I aligned all the pieces in the place and the picture showed an island with an active volcano, a metal plate in the beach, a red moon, or sun, and a wave about to crash upon the shore. "What? I don't get it." Flash said. "It's clearly on an island with an active volcano." I said, taping the pieces together, and inserting it into the Batcomputer.

"Why do you always rely on?…" Flash screamed out, not finishing his sentence. "Got it. It's on…" I started reading. "Volcano island, wow." "That's soooo cliché!" Flash yelled, laughing.

"BUT. Where is it?" I asked, typing the name into the computer. "It's just outside of Romania(I'm making this up too, don't actually go to Romania and ask what's volcano island like. If it's a real island, sorry)." "So, how do we find out where there hideout is?" Flash asked. "Easy." I showed him he full picture, and pointed to the metal plate. "Oh."


	13. Zucco's Plan?

Zucco's Plan?

**Zucco POV!(Poor Robin, he's not getting any POV's lately)**

"Zucco!" I heard one of my mob members say. "I still don't get your plan." "Yeah!" The other's agreed. I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you." I motioned them to follow me, as I walked to over to the lab. "You know how Cadmus created Superman's clone?" "Yeah." They said. "Well, I'll do the same, except with both. So it'll be like having Batman _and_ Robin on the side of Crime. You know how powerful they are against us, just imagine them with us! We'll be unstoppable!" "But what will we do with the originals?" One of them asked. "Dispose of them, of course! _Permanently_."Then I grinned evilly. Then I walked over to Robin.

"You heard that? Good news! For both of us." "You're letting me go?" He yelled, ecstatically. I scoffed. "No! The good news is," I leaned further towards him, and grinned evil-like. "You're meeting your parents sooner."

**Richard POV(Yay! He got a POV!)**

When I heard his evil laughter, I just knew he was serious. _He became worse than before. But he was the one that put all this on his shoulders, not me. He's the one that started it. I know I sound like a little kid, okay? Bruce! HELP ME!_ Me realizing that I could leave my life soon, made me cry. But Robin The Boy Wonder doesn't cry. But Dick Grayson does. Tears then started flowing down from my light blue eyes. I then looked at the moon, through the steel bar window. My tears were shining in the moonlight, no matter how beautiful the night was, almost nothing could cheer me up. Only Bruce. Only he could cheer me up, along with my team and Alfred also Katherine. I smiled at the visions I was seeing of them, with tears still strolling down my face.


	14. Volcano Island

Volcano Island

**Bruce POV**

All I could think about now was Dick, I wanted him safely home. When we landed on the island. They(Yes, they got the mentors with them) said I was charging in to fast. Then I stopped, and sighed mad. "You _do_ realize who we're saving, right? And who his mentor is?" It was silent. "I thought so, let's go." I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew they were following me. "Superman. Fly up around the island and try to spot where they're hideout is." I said to him.

**Richard POV**

It was quiet most of the time. Occasionally, the alarm would go off, saying there's an intruder near the base. This time, it happened again. I heard someone sigh. "Who is it now?" I heard Zucco yell. "Looks like Batman's here!" Someone else yelled back. I suddenly looked at the screen, seeing Batman. _Bruce! You're really here!_ I then had more confidence, and then I wiped away my tears. "Very good." "BUT! He brought friends." "Ugh. They'll only get in the way. Send the robots to get rid of them, but not Batman. Send the special ones for him." _Special ones? Bruce! Be careful._

It was awhile before anything happened. "Boss! They totaled the robots!" One member said. "What?" Zucco screamed, then sighed. "Then get ready for them." Then, all of a sudden there was an explosion at the door, which sent the steel doors flying. "ZUCCO!" I heard someone yell, furiously. Then out of the smoke, I saw Batman, followed by the other mentors. "Where is my _son?_" _Bruce! Wait, son?_ I stood up quickly, and ran towards the end of the cage, that was closest to him. "Batman!" I yelled. "Robin!" He then started running towards me, but was interrupted by Zucco, and one other member. "Not so fast, you didn't think I'll just let you have him, did you?" I then heard Bruce growl, but it was very soft to me. Zucco laughed at him.

"Boys take down the rest. Luke(I made it up), help me with one." Zucco and a man, which is supposedly Luke went after Batman. While the others went after the other mentors.

It was painful to see them fight, so I turned away. After a long time, I looked back, and saw the horror that just happened. "Bruce! How could you? You mad man!"


	15. Wonders

Wonders

**Richard POV**

Bruce, he was just laying there(Did you actually think I would make Bruce kill Zucco?), with wounds over him. "Bruce." I softly whispered, shaking in fear with a tear going down my cheek. "What a shame, only I survived the fight, while everyone else is unconscious." I heard Zucco say as he left the room, forgetting he left my cell open. But I was still chained, so I couldn't escape.

**Bruce POV**

At this point, I was very weak. But I could still lift my head up. Then I noticed Zucco was gone, and Dick was still safe. _Dick. I have to get you home_. Then I started crawling over to him. _I won't give up, we came so far to not give up. I want him home safe!_ It was the power of love that kept me going(Yes I know, corny.). _He's my son, and I'm not going to let him be in the arms of a criminal_. I crawled faster, upon thinking my words. It took a while before I was able to reach him, and gain up my strength to stand up. "Dick." I whispered to him. "Bruce!" He whispered back. I took out a skull key(I don't know if he actually does have one but his utility belt has everything so I figured, why not?) and started unlocking his chains.

**Richard POV**

When Bruce finally unlocked all my chains, I rushed to hug him(I have also realized Batman and Robin wouldn't act this way, but it's MY Fanfic, so, oh well). "Thank you for saving me." I said, with happy tears(keyword, HAPPY) going down my face. "I'll always come for you, you're my son." He said hugging back. I smiled at his words. "…Wait, son?" I asked, pulling out of the hug. "You know when we went to Mayor Linseed's?" "Yes." "That's when."


	16. Day of the Father and Son Picnic

The Day Of Father and Son Picnic

**Richard POV**

We arrived at Gotham Park, today is Saturday. It's been a few days since I found out we officially became Father and Son. There's a few people I know, Thunder and his dad, Lucas and his dad, Ryan and his dad, Conner and his dad, and Wally and his dad. Wait, what? Just then Thunder and Lucas headed over to see me. "So I guess it's official now?" Thunder asked. I nodded. "Great!" Lucas exclaimed. "I heard this thing is going to last past sunset time, and can you believe it's only 12 O'clock? Geez, we're going to be here the whole day!" "Don't be so dramatic, Lucas." I told him. "Did any of you happen to catch last night's marathon?" Thunder asked. "Of?" Lucas asked. "Ugh. I can't believe you. The marathon of Last Night." "Oh that! Yeah I did!" Lucas said. "Yeah dude! It was awesome!" "Uh, Dick, did you?" I looked up at Bru, I mean my dad, then back at them. "No I didn't, I was busy. And I so forgot about that!" I told them. "Dude! Why'd you miss? It was epic! And there was like, 5 new episodes!" "What were you busy doing anyway?" Lucas asked. "Uh," _What was I busy doing?_ "Um, homework?" "Tch, homework over an epic marathon. That's just like you. Besides! You could've done it to, um, tomorrow!" "Thunder!" His dad yelled. "Lucas!" His dad yelled. "Gotta go! See yah!" They said, simultaneously, running off.

"From now on, my life, will be perfect." I said to Br, my dad, smiling.

**Katherine POV**

"So girls, already? For, _the group?_" Lania asked, the head cheerleader.


End file.
